Jimhunters
Jimhunters is the fiftieth episode of ''Trollhunters'' and the eleventh episode of Part Three. Official Synopsis A greatly changed Jim renews his Trollhunter training but struggles to accept his new reality. Gunmar and Morgana rally the troops for an attack. Summary Jim has been transformed into a troll... permanently. Which means he cannot eat human food, go into the sunlight, or remain in the human world with his loved ones. He also has a new, hard-to-accept reality. Jim becomes depressed and believes that there is nothing left for him in human world. So his friends try to help him accept his new self, which will take a whole lot of work. Plot A person is hobbling over to Jim's house, with his heart beating as loud as his breathing. This person is Jim, wearing the Eclipse Armor. He reaches the door and Barbara just before passing out right in front of her. In the Quagawump swamps, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! are being held captive in by Usurna, becuase the Quagawamps betrayed them. She her Krubera goons display an example to anyone who goes against her by beating up AAARRRGGHH!!!. Usurna asks why he won't fight back. AAARRRGGHH!!! vows that he won't fight his own brethren just because she says so, saying they are taking orders from a traitor. Usurna tells him he is the traitor, for betryaing his own kind and siding with Gunmar, then refusing to serve Gunmar under Usurna’s orders. Usurna also said she merely has her own way of self preservation, like when she traded AAARRRGGHH!!! to Gunmar centuries ago. Upon hearing all of Usurna's crimes, the Krubera begin to realize the truth about who they've been serving all these years. She never cared about them at all, only herself. When she tries drowning AAARRRGGHH!!! in a muck pit, the Krubera warriors, having a change of heart, come to his rescue. They force Usurna into the same muck pit, and they turn their backs on her as she drowns and insults them. They free Blinky and apologize for all the terrible things Usurna has made them do for Gunmar. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! immediately forgive them, and the Queen Wumpa declares they will all join them as allies to defeat Gunmar. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! return to Jim's house, only for AAARRRGGHH!!! charge in after smelling a troll. With Barbara angrily demanding what Merlin made Jim do, Jim wakes up, revealing what he has become. Jim now looks like a blue armored humanoid troll. AAARRRGGHH!!! takes a big sniff of him up close, not liking what he is now, and runs off. Jim is horrified to see what his reflection is displaying, claiming he looks hideous, to Claire's disagreement. AAARRRGGHH!!! thinks for a second and realizes that this is a good thing, as Jim is now just like him, becoming extremely happy. Blinky demands answers as to why Merlin would do this to him, and Merlin decides to show them what Jim can now do with training. In the backyard, Jim spars with AAARRRGGHH!!!, sending him flying through the fence. He returns, saying he didn't feel a thing, and they wrestle some more. As the gang set off into the woods for more training, Barbara notices Jim seems to be taking this well. Strickler is not so sure how long that will last, since it took him years to get used to being troll and human. He's never had to deal with both at the same time, displaying much empathy for them. Barbara then asks Strickler if Jim would ever change back, if she would ever see her son again, to which Strickler sorrowfully glances away, unable to answer. Barbara realizes his answer and begins to sob, until Strickler says that he's been wrong before and rhetorically asks what he knows about being human like Jim once was. In the woods, Blinky gives Claire a single objective for this training exercise: land a strike on Jim (which she thinks will be easy). Using her staff, she fights best she can, but doesn't touch him because of how fast and sensitive he has become. The exercise leads them both on an exciting chase through the woods, with Jim jumping from tree to Claire teleporting after him. After a while, Claire loses sight of him, and her staff proves useless, as its like Jim isn’t there anymore and isn’t an emotional anchor for her anymore. Meanwhile, Angor Rot is training for the final battle in The Hero's Forge when Gunmar announces the presence of Morgana, claiming that the time is now. However, Gunmar and Angor Rot watch in horror as she kills most of their troops, and uses their energies for the spell she needs for the Eternal Night. Her blasts cause a tremor that shakes all of Arcadia. Blinky fears how bad that really was, because he knew that it was no tremor. Claire teleports back to the gang, seeing that Jim didn't come back to them. He was so fast that she ended up losing track of him, and she can't find him with the staff, saying it doesn't recognize him anymore, much to AAARRRGGHH!!! and Blinky's worry. Deep in the woods, Jim doesn't see Claire anymore either, and he calls for her by a river. Jim hops on the rocks in the river and takes a look at himself in the water’s reflection. Not happy with his new appearance, he begins feeling nostalgia for his old self when the rocks he's sitting on begin to tremble. They awaken to Jim’s presence, revealing themselves as a clan of giant content river trolls. One walks right up to him and says "Troll". Jim tries to say "human", only for it to say "Not... human". Just then, the morning sun encroaches through the trees. The river troll says "No. Troll" when the sunlight burns Jim. He doesn't want to believe it, but is forced to accept it when he realizes he is now just as vulnerable to daylight as any other troll. Claire and Toby turn Arcadia upside down looking for him. As they find Merlin investigating in the canals, he tells Claire that the staff can't find him because it doesn't recognize the part of Jim it used to know. As Merlin tells Toby that Jim's transformation is permanent, he licks the cement and another tremor happens. It was all Morgana, using the Gumm-Gumms she has killed to prepare for the Eternal Night. Angor appeared quite disturbed that the witch has killed several Gumm-Gumm trolls for her spell. Back at Jim's house, Barbara comes home from the search to find Jim cooking dinner for the two of them. As they sit down, Barbara tries to talk to him about how he's been handling all this. He holds her off a second to take a bite of the steak he's prepared, only to discover how awful it tastes now. When she goes on how much he's been through for someone his age, Jim takes a bite out of his fork, which apparently tastes better than the steak. Trying to hide this from her, Jim goes for another fork as she continues. Jim begins taking in the smells of all the kitchen utensils, and begins devouring them, starting with a wooden spoon. Barbara walks in to find Jim eating the blender. All Jim wanted was a normal dinner with his mother. Angry and upset about being denied that one thing, he storms up to his bedroom for some time to think alone. Locking his door, Jim decides to take off the armor, but becomes even more upset when it won't come off. Barbara calls Strickler confirming her worst fears. She no longer recognizes her son, telling him to come quickly. When his struggles with the armor end up knocking over his school yearbook, Jim instantly regrets his life-changing choice when he sees a photo of him. Barbara runs up to Jim's room to see if he is okay, only to find his room a mess and the window open. Finding the yearbook and Strickler arriving, Barbara calls Toby, knowing where he went: the school. Jim is sitting in his seat in Strickler's old classroom, hating his new body and missing his old self. He runs off when he hears the arrival of Claire and Toby. Claire enters the classroom to see Jim's name carved into his desk. Toby searches the gym, and finds him growling like a scared lion under the bleachers. Claire joins him and tells Jim to come back, but he just tells them to go away, claiming that he is no longer Jim, and runs out the window. As he arrives on the roof, he feels all alone in Arcadia, like there's nothing left. Claire teleports and tells Jim that she loves him. Toby arrives to say the same thing (albeit exhausted from running after him for almost thirty-six hours and climbing three stories for him). Claire tells Jim she knows what he's going through: he's physically not Jim anymore, but he is still the person they love. However, Jim says that he can't fight Gunmar and be what she wants him to be. He can't be exposed to daylight, he can't eat real food, he can't even take off the armor. Claire and Toby declare their loyalty to their friend: his old life may indeed be over, but they would be honored to be part of his new life. Barbara and Strickler arrive and declare that despite what Jim is going through, they are here to help. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! arrive, with Blinky admiring Jim's new form, saying that with a few more arms and eyes, they could be "troll brothers". When Jim asks Blinky what he is, he replies that he sees "A champion. A friend. A son. A magnificent son". Sharing a comforting father-son hug, Jim notes that he's scared, but Blinky replies that he can't think of a single person who's not (himself included). Toby helps Jim out of his funk once and for all by comparing him to a Nuggat Nummy, saying that he's one part best friend and one part new friend, "Troll Jimbo". Merlin is proud to see Team Trollhunters back together after fixing everything up, but also declares that it is now time to begin for the battle of their lives. In Trollmarket, Morgana recites her incantation, using the Staff of Avalon and the remains of the dead trolls to bring forth the Eternal Night. Cast * Kelsey Grammer as Blinky * Emile Hirsch as Jim Lake Jr. * Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski * Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez * Jonathan Hyde as Mr. Strickler * Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!! * Ike Amadi as Angor Rot * David Bradley as Merlin * Clancy Brown as Gunmar * Grey Griffin as Queen Wumpa * Lena Headey as Morgana * Anjelica Huston as Queen Usurna * Amy Landecker as Barbara Lake Trivia *It is revealed that AAARRRGGHH!!! was traded to the Gumm-Gumms by Usurna, rather than being kidnapped by Gunmar after a raid at their village. **The revelation is what ultimately causes the Kruberas to turn their backs on her, leading to her death by drowning in quicksand, marking her final appearance in the series, and freeing the Kruberas. *Jim has been permanently transformed into a troll-human hybrid, and becomes depressed over it because of all the disadvantages. His friends and mother help him accept his newfound form. This is a very good point of character development for him, since up to this point, he has always been human and not used to drastic changes, even when he first became a Trollhunter. *Anton Yelchin is credited in this episode, as Jim's monologue from "Becoming: Part 1" can be heard when Jim is sitting alone in one of the classrooms at Arcadia Oaks High. *Blinky tells Jim that when he looks at him, he sees a champion. A friend. A son. **That's exactly what Kelsey Grammer used to say about Anton Yelchin before he died. *The only plothole of it all is that Jim submerged himself in the mutagen wearing the daylight armor. Yet, in his new form, he is wearing the eclipse armor. **Back in Jim’s bedroom when Jim tries to take off the armor, it stands to reason that what Jim was yanking at was never the amulet, but rather the part of the amulet that houses all the empowering gemstones. The existence behind this plot hole is really because of an open question: What happened to the amulet itself when Jim disappeared inside the elixir‘s netherworld in the bathtub? ***As explained by one of the show's writers, the reason why Jim couldn't take off the amulet was because he is going through a massive emotional turmoil that his amulet has locked him in his armor and is trying to protect him, due to responding to its master's emotional state. Unless Jim ever calms down, his amulet would behave normally again. **Although, in the book Angor Reborn, it reveals the reason behind the change in armor. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Trollhunters Episodes Category:Part 3 (Trollhunters) Episodes